The present Applicant has described previously a plethora of MEMS inkjet nozzles using thermal bend actuation. Thermal bend actuation generally means bend movement generated by thermal expansion of one material, having a current passing therethough, relative to another material. The resulting bend movement may be used to eject ink from a nozzle opening, optionally via movement of a paddle or vane, which creates a pressure wave in a nozzle chamber.
Some representative types of thermal bend inkjet nozzles are exemplified in the patents and patent applications listed in the cross reference section above, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,167 describes an inkjet nozzle having a paddle positioned in a nozzle chamber and a thermal bend actuator positioned externally of the nozzle chamber. The actuator takes the form of a lower active beam of conductive material (e.g. titanium nitride) fused to an upper passive beam of non-conductive material (e.g. silicon dioxide). The actuator is connected to the paddle via an arm received through a slot in the wall of the nozzle chamber. Upon passing a current through the lower active beam, the actuator bends upwards and, consequently, the paddle moves towards a nozzle opening defined in a roof of the nozzle chamber, thereby ejecting a droplet of ink. An advantage of this design is its simplicity of construction. A drawback of this design is that both faces of the paddle work against the relatively viscous ink inside the nozzle chamber.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,953 describes an inkjet nozzle in which the actuator forms a moving roof portion of the nozzle chamber. The actuator takes the form of a serpentine core of conductive material encased by a polymeric material. Upon actuation, the actuator bends towards a floor of the nozzle chamber, increasing the pressure within the chamber and forcing a droplet of ink from a nozzle opening defined in the roof of the chamber. The nozzle opening is defined in a non-moving portion of the roof. An advantage of this design is that only one face of the moving roof portion has to work against the relatively viscous ink inside the nozzle chamber. A drawback of this design is that construction of the actuator from a serpentine conductive element encased by polymeric material is difficult to achieve in a MEMS fabrication process.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,101 describes an inkjet nozzle comprising a nozzle chamber with a moveable roof portion having a nozzle opening defined therein. The moveable roof portion is connected via an arm to a thermal bend actuator positioned externally of the nozzle chamber. The actuator takes the form of an upper active beam spaced apart from a lower passive beam. By spacing the active and passive beams apart, thermal bend efficiency is maximized since the passive beam cannot act as heat sink for the active beam. Upon passing a current through the active upper beam, the moveable roof portion, having the nozzle opening defined therein, is caused to rotate towards a floor of the nozzle chamber, thereby ejecting through the nozzle opening. Since the nozzle opening moves with the roof portion, drop flight direction may be controlled by suitable modification of the shape of the nozzle rim. An advantage of this design is that only one face of the moving roof portion has to work against the relatively viscous ink inside the nozzle chamber. A further advantage is the minimal thermal losses achieved by spacing apart the active and passive beam members. A drawback of this design is the loss of structural rigidity in spacing apart the active and passive beam members.
In all designs of MEMS inkjet nozzles, there is a need to minimize electrical losses. It is particularly important to minimize electrical losses in cases where the design of the nozzle dictates a disadvantageous configuration from the standpoint of electrical losses. For example, a relatively long distance between an actuator and a CMOS electrode supplying current to the actuator can exacerbate electrical losses. Furthermore, bent or tortuous current paths exacerbate electrical losses.
Usually, the actuator material in inkjet nozzles is selected from a material which fulfils a number of criteria. In the case of mechanical thermal bend-actuated nozzles, these criteria include electrical conductivity, coefficient of thermal expansion, Young's modulus etc. In the case of thermal bubble-forming inkjet nozzles, these criteria include electrical conductivity, resistance to oxidation, resistance to cracking etc. Hence, it will be appreciated that the choice of actuator material is usually a compromise of various properties, and that the actuator material may not necessarily have optimal electrical conductivity. In cases where the actuator material itself has sub-optimal electrical conductivity, it is particularly important to minimize electrical losses elsewhere in the nozzle assembly.
Finally, any improvements in nozzle design should be compatible with standard MEMS fabrication processes. For example, some materials are incompatible with MEMS processing since they lead to contamination of the fab.
From the foregoing, it will appreciated that there is a need to improve on the design and fabrication of inkjet nozzles, so as to minimize electrical losses and to provide more efficient drop ejection in the resultant printhead. There is a particular need to improve on the design and fabrication of mechanical thermal bend-actuated inkjet nozzles, where electrical losses may be exacerbated due to inherent aspects of the nozzle design.